Кто запал на Мерлина?
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Перевод фанфика Someone's Got Cow Eyes for Merlin автора theorangenectarine. Мерлин получает письмо от тайного воздыхателя и тут же воспринимает его как розыгрыш. Ну в самом деле, какой уважающий себя человек будет использовать такой ужасный слог?


_**Автор:**_ _ _theorangenectarine__ _  
_ _ **Переводчик:**_ _Neko Lovecraft_ _  
_ _ **Оригинальный текст:**_ /s/9019689/1/Someone-s-Got-Cow-Eyes-for-Merlin _  
__**Пэйринг и персонажи:**_ _ _Мордред/Мерлин, второстепенные: Ланселот/Гвен, намек на Артур/Мерлин__ _  
_ _ **Рейтинг:**_ _PG-13_ _  
_ _ **Жанры:**_ _ _г__ _ет_ _ _, с__ _лэш (яой)_ _ _, р__ _омантика_ _ _, ю__ _мор_ _ _, ф__ _лафф_ _ _, ф__ _энтези_ _ _, д__ _етектив_ _ _,__ _AU_ _  
_ _ **Размер:**_ _ _м__ _иди_ _  
_ _ **Статус:**_ _ **закончен**_ _ **  
**_ _ ** _Описание:_**_ __Мерлин получает письмо от тайного воздыхателя и тут же воспринимает его как розыгрыш. Ну в самом деле, какой уважающий себя человек будет использовать такой ужасный слог?__

 _ **Примечания переводчика:**_  
 _Оригинал - Someone's Got Cow Eyes for Merlin  
Разрешение на перевод получено_

Минуло уже три года с тех пор, как запрет на магию был снят. Храбрые благородные рыцари Камелота тренировались неподалеку от замка. По настоянию Мерлина они учились сражаться в том числе и против магии, поэтому, как повелось, сэра Мордреда окружали сэр Гвейн, сэр Персиваль и сэр Элиан. Три рыцаря отражали мечами его магические атаки. Артур стоял неподалеку, наблюдал за своими людьми и поправлял их позиции. Однако, заметив кое-кого издали, король мгновенно побледнел. Быстро выхватив свой меч в попытке казаться занятым, Его Величество проорал боевой клич и кинулся в драку с кем-то из рыцарей.

Опасения короля не были напрасными: вдали тренировочного полигона, подобно бушующему шторму, прокладывал себе путь разъяренный придворный маг. Обычно Мерлин сохранял спокойствие, поэтому испепеляющий взгляд в стиле _"твое тело рассыпется прахом, и земля, где будут покоиться эти жалкие останки, никогда не зацветет снова"_ предназначался одному лишь Артуру. Другие жители Альбиона получали от придворного мага только хорошее и души не чаяли в этом "милом скромняге". Дети выбегали из домов с радостными криками: _"Мерлин! Мерлин! Покажи нам фокус!"_ , птицы начинали петь песни и вплетали в его волосы цветы, а женщины и мужчины жеманно улыбались и теряли сознание. Подарков от поклонников и поклонниц Мерлин получал даже больше, чем Артур. Его Величество тем временем во всеуслышание заявлял, что на самом деле все обстоит не так, что это просто ошибка или обман, однако его никто не слушал, считая завистником, и все продолжали расстилаться перед Мерлином.

Поэтому, пока длинные стройные ноги Мерлина решительно пересекали коридоры замка, все кидались прочь с его пути, гадая, что же могло так сильно разозлить их неповторимого и обожаемого мага. Особо зоркие персоны замечали, как несущийся мимо них Мерлин до побелевших костяшек сжимает в руке кусок пергамента. Надо сказать, несмотря на проведенное в деревне детство, кожа придворного мага и без того отличалась безупречной белизной. Обожатели Мерлина называли эту "неземную бледность" даром, который преподнесла ему богиня Луны. Она послала волшебнику в качестве стражей нескольких лебедей, чтобы те выклевывали глаза любому, кто посмеет обидеть ее возлюбленного. Услышав эту "легенду", Артур от хохота свалился на пол, а Мерлин обреченно закрыл ладонями лицо. Еще больше масла в огонь подливала любовь мага к дракону Айсузе и единорогу Мадильяне из леса Гедрефа.

Добравшись до тренировочного полигона, Мерлин опасно сузил глаза и жестом заставил тренирующихся рыцарей застыть. С помощью магии он притянул их к себе, словно тряпичных кукол, выстроив всех в одну шеренгу. Мерлин окинул рыцарей внимательным взглядом, отчего некоторые новенькие нервно заерзали пальцами в сапогах. Гвейн и Мордред смотрели на Мерлина с интересом и любопытством.

Наконец, Мерлин нарушил гнетущую тишину и холодно произнес:

\- Я знаю, что на это вас подговорил Артур. Признавайтесь. _Кто написал мне любовное письмо?_

Все в замешательстве смотрели на мага. Считая это частью сговора, Мерлин яростно сверкнул глазами и потряс зажатым в руке пергаментом.

Тяжело вздохнув, он продолжил:

\- Это из-за той блестящей голубой мантии, которую Артур заставил меня надеть на прошлый праздник?

Поскольку никто не ответил, Мерлин с нажимом переспросил:

\- Ну так что? Все из-за мантии? Но с тех пор прошло уже больше недели. И я сотню раз повторял вам, что это Артур заставил меня надеть ее. У меня не было выбора. Так что забудьте!

\- Мерлин, друг, о чем ты? - подал голос Гвейн и, поняв, что чары больше не сдерживают рыцарей, подошел к волшебнику ближе.

Он положил руку Мерлину на плечо, и тот со вздохом пояснил:

\- Я получил дурацкое любовное письмо. И оно написано таким ужасным слогом, что его в шутку мог прислать только кто-то из вас.

Мерлин бросил на рыцарей взгляд, и те, вздрогнув, потупились.

\- Это были вы, сэр Кей? Артур подговорил вас, верно? А ведь вы знаете, что он настоящая задница, поэтому не стоит слепо ему подчиняться. Сволочь! Да если б не я, его бы так расперло от гордыни, что он оторвался бы от земли и улетел в небо!

Сэр Кей прятал взгляд и водил по траве носком ботинка.

Мерлин тем временем напустился на Элиана:

\- Или это Гвен у нас решила пошутить? Намекнуть, что мне давно пора завести пару?

Затем, яростно сверкнув глазами, Мерлин накинулся на Ланселота:

\- А может это был ты, Ланс?! Вы с Гвен вместе придумывали план? От вашей парочки я ожидал большего!

Пока Мерлин обходил трепетавших рыцарей, Гвейн неожиданно выхватил у него пергамент.

Читая письмо про себя, рыцарь еле сдерживал смех, а потом голосом барда торжественно продекламировал:

\- _"О Эмри́с, о Эмри́с,  
За прекрасно-синие глаза назовем тебя ирис.  
О Мерли́н, о Мерли́н,  
Сердце томится до самых глубин.  
О придворный маг, о придворный маг,  
Хочу ласкать тебя там, где мра..."_

\- _ЗАТКНИСЬ, Гвейн!_ \- не выдержал Мерлин.

Волшебник покраснел до корней волос, что ему совсем не шло, хотя поклонники, конечно, тут же сказали бы что-то вроде: _"Просто нашего Мерлина одарила благословением Помидорная богиня"_ или прочую чепуху в этом духе. От смеха Гвейна согнуло пополам, и Мерлину ничего не стоило вернуть себе пергамент. Он снова окинул рыцарей убийственным взглядом, чтобы те умолкли, но чары, похоже, окончательно потеряли силу, и никто не обращал на придворного мага никакого внимания.

Обхватив себя за бока, Гвейн наконец отдышался и процитировал:

\- _"Эмрис, позволь прикасаться к тебе. Я мечтал слиться с твоей магией с нашей первой встречи"._

Артур взвыл и с хохотом забил кулаком по земле. Остальные рыцари находились примерно в том же положении, и мрачный Мерлин, смяв в руке пергамент, яростно зашагал прочь. По дороге к замку он наблюдал, как люди кидаются от него врассыпную, и вздохнул, надеясь, что сегодняшний кошмар на этом закончится.

* * *

С неприятного инцидента прошло шесть дней. Лицезрев, как по воле Мерлина Артур превратился в жабу, рыцари быстро отучились шутить о любовном письме. Однако вскоре Мерлина замучила совесть, к Артуру вернулся прежний облик, и Его Величество набрался наглости для новых острот. Губы Артура исчезли прямо посреди собрания Круглого Стола... которое из-за плохо сдерживаемого смеха присутствующих тут же сошло на нет, превратившись в полный кавардак. И хотя вернувшиеся губы короля неумолимо продолжали вещать о письме, Мерлин был удовлетворен. Другое собрание уже подходило к концу, и Артур задал последний вопрос:

\- У кого-нибудь есть предложения или замечания?

Ни от кого не скрылось, что Мерлин сидел на собрании очень угрюмым. Одной рукой он подпирал подбородок, а пальцами другой барабанил по столу, совершенно не замечая, как его магия слегка потрясывает землю. Тряска длилась на протяжении всего собрания, поэтому присутствующие говорили очень осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы в их речи не было ни малейшего упоминания о том любовном письме.

Однако, услышав вопрос, Мерлин поднялся из-за стола:

\- Раз уж вы так мило поинтересовались, то позвольте и мне наконец узнать, _кто все-таки стоит за этими дурацкими розыгрышами_?

Скалясь во все зубы, рыцари с интересом повернули головы к магу.

\- Мне это смешным не кажется, ясно? - всплеснув руками, взвился Мерлин. - Между прочим, мои покои захватила волшебная корова!

\- _Что?!_ \- спросили все в унисон, округляя глаза.

\- Вы меня слышали! - надломленным голосом воскликнул Мерлин, а затем печально продолжил: - В моих покоях находится волшебная корова, которая меня туда не пускает. Я даже не могу забрать свои исследования...

\- Только такого глупца, как ты, могло выгнать из собственной комнаты животное, - пряча улыбку подразнил Артур. - Как это произошло?

Со вздохом Мерлин пояснил:

\- Сегодня утром я проснулся и почувствовал, как кто-то лижет мое лицо. Сначала я подумал, что это Айсуза, и не обратил никакого внимания. Но потом оно издало самое ужасное "Му!" из всех, какие я когда-либо слышал. Я подскочил на кровати и увидел светящуюся зеленую корову. Она размером с волка, и у нее золотистые глаза!

Все ахнули, а Мерлин продолжал:

\- Это одна из тех волшебных коров, которые водятся лишь в стране королевы Маб. Не то чтобы я был против обычных коров из Элдора, но я всегда хотел себе именно такую. И все равно она меня ужасно напугала!

\- Ну что же, улучшения налицо, - усмехнулся Гвейн, и все тут же разразились хохотом.

Элиан упал лицом на стол и весь затрясся от смеха. Леон положил голову ему на спину. Оба просто извивались от веселья. Единственным рыцарем, который не смеялся над бедами Мерлина был Мордред. Друид только улыбался, глядя на придворного мага, и тот почувствовал, как от этой улыбки его раздражение гаснет. Наверное, его другу-друиду понравилась идея обладания волшебной коровой. Это и в самом деле представлялось Мерлину интересным, вот только существо в данный момент продолжало разносить его комнату.

Отводя взгляд от бледно-голубых глаз Мордреда, Мерлин приготовился к новой порции издевок и зубоскальства.

\- А еще... - начал он.

Смех притих, и все подняли головы.

Мерлин все так же одиноко стоял за столом и робко продолжал:

\- ... к ошейнику коровы прикрепили еще одно письмо.

Рыцари замерли и приподнялись со своих мест, ожидая скорее услышать, что же было написано в этот раз.

Мерлин откашлялся и продолжил:

\- Почерк тот же. Там было сказано... о, боже... там было сказано: _"Теплое молоко для горячего парня"_.

Поскольку все снова забились в истерике, Мерлину пришлось закричать:

\- Да я даже толком не понимаю, что это значит! И это вовсе не смешно! Корова шарится в моих вещах, когда я в последний раз был в комнате, она пыталась съесть мои шейные платки!

\- Слава тебе, господи! - меж смехом выпалил Артур. - Это, конечно, выдает ее дурной вкус, но зато корова окажет нам огромную услугу!

\- А я люблю свои платки! - с гордостью заявил Мерлин. Мысль о том, что его любимые вещи возможно уже съедены, придавала волшебнику несчастный вид.

\- Тогда носи те, которые подарил я! - ответил Артур, втайне планируя скормить корове всю ужасную одежду, от которой Мерлин никак не хотел отказываться.

\- Ничего _твоего_ я носить не стану! - парировал Мерлин, бросив на Артура испепеляющий взгляд, и обратился уже к рыцарям: - Позвольте напомнить, что именно Артур разработал дизайн мантии для того праздника. Я уже не говорю об остроконечной фиолетовой шляпе, которую он хотел на меня напялить!

\- Все свободны! - быстро сообщил Артур.

Рыцари нехотя покидали свои места, но Мерлин, не обращая ни на кого внимания, продолжал кричать:

\- Это у Артура дурной вкус! Он совершенно не понимает магический стиль. Боже. И ведь меня уже ожидают новые пурпурные мантии, но я _не стану_ их носить!

\- Да? - обиделся Артур. - Что ж, я хотя бы стараюсь сделать для тебя что-то полезное! Зачем тебе подарили эту корову, к примеру? Чтобы ее сожрал Айсуза?

Мерлин принял это к сведению и, не желая существу подобной кончины, воскликнул:

\- Храбрые рыцари! Если кто-нибудь желает помочь мне приручить эту корову, прошу следовать за мной!

Храбрые рыцари - Артур, Гвейн, Ланселот, Мордред, Элиан, Леон и Персиваль - пришли на помощь несчастному Мерлину и готовые пуститься в это опасное приключение направились в его покои.

Однако зеленая коровка церемониться с камелотской элитой особо не стала. Она лягнула Артура, попыталась куснуть Ланселота, одолела Леона, потаскала Персиваля и Гвейна по всей комнате, когда те вздумали на нее прыгнуть, и боднула Элиана. К счастью, никто не пострадал, но Персиваль, Гвейн и Элиан отлетели в сторону и теперь лежали в одной куче, мучимые головокружением, тяжело дыша, проклинали корову и мечтали пустить ее на шашлык. Для такого маленького размера коровка показала себя настоящим зверем, и Мерлин, который стоял в дверном проеме, гадал, как же ему держать животное, имеющее такую неприязнь к незнакомцам. Но когда корова увидела Мордреда... она совершенно переменилась и из злобного демона превратилась чуть ли не в милого щеночка, которого то и дело хочется брать на руки и сюсюкать. Мерлин предположил, что волшебная корова хорошо относится исключительно к обладателям магии... и в самом деле она была очень милой. Корова, а не магия Мордреда, быстро поправил себя Мерлин. Хотя... Мерлин наблюдал, как коровка лижет Мордреду ладонь и признал, что они оба выглядят очень мило.

Не обращая внимания на кучку стонущих рыцарей, которые явно хотели, чтобы Мерлин вылечил их с помощью магии (обычно этой привилегией особенно злоупотребляли Гвейн и Артур), маг подошел к единственным, не считая его самого, волшебным существам в этой комнате. Когда Мерлин сел рядом с коровкой на колени и погладил ее по голове, лицо Мордреда озарилось улыбкой. А Мерлин с легкостью пришел к решению и знал, что это будет просто замечательно.

\- Я буду звать ее Муудред, - громко объявил он.

От этих слов Мордред покраснел и отвел взгляд, Гвейн же издал стон и недовольно проворчал:

\- Мерлин! Ты не можешь ее оставить! Корову надо съесть!

Остальные рыцари тут же поддержали идею, а Мерлин в ответ рассмеялся, зная, что уже не переменит решения. Он оставит себе Муудред, несмотря на то что до сих пор злился на милое животное за испорченные шейные платки. Но по крайней мере, заскучавшему Айсузе будет с кем играть в отсутствии мигрировавших виверн. Нужно лишь обустроить помещение и обзавестись необходимыми вещами. И все будет хорошо.

* * *

Прошло четыре дня, и Муудред прекрасно устроилась. Ранним утром Мерлин проснулся от того, что коровка мягко его бодает. Не открывая спросонья глаз, маг погладил ее по голове и тут же замер, услышав шуршание. Пальцы чувствовали оберточную бумагу. Мерлин распахнул глаза, сел в кровати, и увидел, что меж ушами Муудред и правда привязана посылка.

\- Хорошая девочка, - прошептал Мерлин, поглаживая коровку по морде, и отвязал посылку. Она была довольно легкой, поэтому Мерлину стало интересно, что же может скрываться внутри. Надпись на сложенном вдвое пергаменте, прикрепленном к верху посылки, гласила: _"Внимание! Прочти меня только после открытия!"_

Мерлин улыбнулся и, чувствуя, как радостно забилось сердце, осторожно вскрыл посылку, стараясь не повредить коробку. К тому же обертка была такой красивой...

 _Ох..._

Подарок был таким чудесным, что губы Мерлина не покидала улыбка. В его руках лежал красивый синий платок из тонкого газа. Он был очень мягким на ощупь, и Мерлин ахнул, когда почувствовал, сколько в нем заключено магии. Наконец, отведя взгляд от платка, Мерлин быстро развернул записку и был слегка разочарован ее краткостью.

 _"Чтобы защитить от солнца твою лебедино-белую шею. И нет, я не Лунная богиня"._

Мерлин фыркнул, а затем бережно повязал вокруг шеи платок, с удовольствием ощущая кожей мягкую ткань.

Любуясь на себя в зеркало, волшебник представил лицо Артура, когда тот увидит на нем новый платок, и усмехнулся.

* * *

Через неделю подарки уже приходили один за другим и не переставали удивлять Мерлина своей продуманностью. Что случилось с неуклюжим незнакомцем, приславшим ему первое любовное письмо? Мерлин знал, что подарки дарит один и тот же человек, потому как все они включали письма, написанные тем же изящным витиеватым почерком. Сами письма стали приятнее и короче и больше Мерлина не смущали. Эти перемены озадачивали мага. Возможно, сочиняя первое письмо, этот человек был сильно взволнован, и в порыве чувств ему захотелось написать как можно больше? А может, с ужасом думал Мерлин, незнакомец знал, что его первое письмо восприняли не очень хорошо, и решил изменить тактику ухаживания. Волшебника это слегка обеспокоило, но он попытался сосредоточиться снова... если незнакомец вносит изменения, чтобы его порадовать... значит, он сам живет в замке, либо узнает обо всем через сплетни... Такие выводы ничего, однако, не проясняли, и придворный маг вновь осмотрел недавно полученные подарки, надеясь отыскать ключ к разгадке.

Подарки продолжали прибывать тем же способом: утром Муудред будила Мерлина и услужливо подносила очередную посылку. Волшебник решил, что преданная коровка находит подарки на пороге по утрам и надевает их на голову, чтобы снискать его расположение. Это вызывало у мага улыбку.

К огромному удовольствию Мерлина незнакомец прислал еще два шейных платка: один черный, другой красный. Артур не переставал смеяться над ним, потому как в течение дня Мерлин постоянно прикасался к мягкой ткани и дивился ее красоте. А потом он стал с нетерпением дожидаться ночи, чтобы скорее лечь спать и наутро обнаружить очередной подарок. Не то чтобы раньше Мерлин не любил спать. Должность придворного мага Камелота и Верховного Мага Альбиона и Старой Религии очень изнуряла и... Что ж, определенно на долю Мерлина выпало многое, а подарки наполняли его утро радостью.

Вскоре маг получил пустую книгу в кожаном переплете, которую он мог сам заполнить, поместив в нее результаты своих исследований или размышлений. И пока Мерлин любовался твердой обложкой, Артур шутил, что книга пригодится волшебнику лишь как прекрасное пресс-папье, поскольку голова Мерлина абсолютно пуста, и заполнять страницы этого бесполезного подарка будет нечем. Однако Мерлин тут же нашел книге еще одно применение и показал Артуру, как удобно с ее весом бить людей по голове.

На следующий день волшебник получил прекрасное перо для письма, у которого Артур не сумел найти ни единого изъяна. Мерлин шутливо пощекотал пером нос короля, заставив Артура сначала рассвирепеть, а потом признать, что этот тайный поклонник не такой уж и болван. После этих слов Мерлин улыбнулся и покрутил перо меж пальцев, с нетерпением ожидая следующего подарка.

И этот подарок был самым необычным из всех. Мерлина снова разбудила Муудред, и волшебник, повернув голову, обнаружил на прикроватном столике накрытую тканью корзину. Как уже повелось, Мерлин отложил в сторону записку с тем, чтобы прочесть ее после, а потом поднял ткань и ахнул. В корзине лежали зеленые маленькие яблочки, которые прямо на его глазах дозревали. С десяток этих красивых яблок выросли до ярко-красных и, став слишком большими для корзинки, вывалились за ее края. Радостный Мерлин быстро проверил их на наличие яда и впился зубами в одно из них. Таких сладких яблок он не ел еще никогда.

Мерлин рассказывал Гвен о чудесных яблоках, пока они стояли у тренировочной арены. Ланселот и Мордред устроили спарринг, но Гвен отвлеклась от изначальной цели своего визита. Все ее внимание теперь сосредоточилось на Мерлине, рядом с которым она расплывалась в улыбке.

\- Это так романтично! - воскликнула Гвен, когда Мерлин закончил изливать свои чувства. - Подарки тщательно подобраны... и они действительно подходят твоему характеру. Ох, как же это мило.

В умилении Гвен соединила кончики пальцев и прижала их к щеке. Мерлина переполняла радость.

\- А ты уже знаешь, кто прислал тебе все эти подарки? - с надеждой спросила Гвен.

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой и задумчиво, но без малейшей догадки перевел взгляд на Мордреда. За ним еще никто так красиво не ухаживал. При воспоминании о предыдущих поклонниках Мерлин содрогнулся. Сэр Эдгар пел ему ужасную серенаду о ящерах, и Мерлин не понимал, то ли это намек на его наследственную способность повелевать драконами, то ли мужчина полагает, что он покрыт чешуей, а по ночам вырывает людям глаза острыми когтями. Учитывая, что имя "Мерлин" пошло от названия птицы (прим. пер. merlin - _англ._ кречет - птица семейства соколиных), волшебник счел песню совсем неуместной и очень обрадовался, когда Артур отослал рыцаря в его родные земли в Карлионе.

Потом была леди Миира, которая играла на арфе прямо под окнами Мерлина и читала вслух стихи еще худшие, чем содержались в том первом любовном письме. Когда стихи закончились, леди Миира запела. Мерлин и рыцари не могли поверить, что кто-то может петь хуже Артура...

И наконец, появился сэр Эверетт, которого Мерлин считал самым галантным поклонником из всех троих. Он обладал магией, и решив впечатлить Мерлина своим мастерством, притворился, что горит... Такой фокус был противопоказан даже магам уровня Мордреда, да и остальные, совершая подобное, очень рисковали. Как и следовало ожидать, представление пошло не по плану, и безбровый Эверетт до сих пор не полностью поправился после того случая. Мерлин считал, что все могло быть намного хуже, и на самом деле волшебнику крупно повезло. Испытывая чувство вины, Верховный Маг использовал магию, чтобы лечить незадачливого поклонника. Естественно то же самое он сделал бы и для любого нуждающегося в его помощи.

В общем, сравнивая с другими поклонниками и не считая того ужасного первого письма, незнакомец, кем бы он ни был, знал Мерлина достаточно хорошо. Волшебник задавался вопросом, а не преследует ли его какой-нибудь маньяк и есть ли в нем какие-либо черты для маньяка привлекательные. Возможно, его пытается заманить в ловушку Моргана? Мерлин вздрогнул. Времена были мирные, Моргана занималась восстановлением острова Блаженных, где сейчас и находилась, и все же отношения между ними до сих пор оставались шаткими...

По выражению глаз Мерлина Гвен поняла, что тот слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, и перевела взгляд на дерущихся рыцарей, но и ее внимание вскоре рассеялось.

\- Но ты хотя бы знаешь, мужчина это или женщина? - рассеянно спросила Гвен, отвлекая Мерлина от размышлений.

Мерлин снова помотал головой и в качестве ответа, и в попытке взбодриться. Гвен никак не отреагировала, поэтому он также обратил внимание на стремительные движения Ланселота и Мордреда. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на зрелище, Мерлин признался:

\- Я точно не знаю. Что-то говорит мне, что подарки дарит мужчина, но я буду также не против, если это окажется женщина. О, и судя по сегодняшним яблокам, этот человек скорее всего обладает магией...

\- Ох, но это же замечательно, Мерлин! - с радостной улыбкой воскликнула Гвен, оторвав взгляд от Ланселота.

\- Не думаю, что кто-либо сможет затмить ваш эпичный роман с Лансом, - пожал плечами Мерлин.

В ответ Гвен покраснела и, не глядя на Мерлина, шлепнула его по плечу. Она смотрела на двух рыцарей, но Мерлин знал, что она видит лишь Ланселота. Все это знали.

\- Не нужно этого стесняться, - продолжал дразнить Мерлин. - На вас посмотришь - и сразу понятно, что вы влюблены друг в друга до безумия!

Гвен покраснела еще больше, поэтому Мерлин сжалился и продолжал уже серьезнее:

\- Кажется я понял закономерность.

С огромным усилием Гвен отвела взгляд от рыцарей.

Вся во внимании она повернулась к Мерлину.

\- Подарки всегда появляются утром, - продолжал он, - и их всегда приносит Муудред. Не знаю, почему этого не делает Айсуза. Думаю, он просто любит спать, свернувшись калачиком, на моей кровати и лениться рано вставать... Сомневаюсь, что незнакомец сумел бы пройти незамеченным мимо охраны. И скорее всего он приносит подарки сам или передает через слугу.

\- Мы должны поймать его с поличным! - с улыбкой воскликнула Гвен и схватила Мерлина за запястье.

Но Мерлин ответил с сомнением:

\- Гвен, прошло всего несколько недель. Думаю, стоит дать ему время, и он объявится сам. Поэтому я не старался его подкараулить. Мне... - Мерлин замолчал, чувствуя, как на щеках проступает румянец.

Недолго понаблюдав за вмиг притихшим другом, Гвен рассмеялась:

\- Ты боишься узнать, кто это! Думаешь, что он тебе не понравится, и подарки перестанут радовать!

Мерлин сморщил нос, перевел взгляд на Мордреда и внутренне порадовался, увидев, что тот берет верх над Ланселотом.

\- Ну же, Мерлин! - Гвен потрясла волшебника за плечо и с нескрываемым удовольствием продолжила: - В последнее время ты только и думаешь об этом тайном поклоннике и... - тон Гвен стал серьезнее: - из-за своей влюбленности в него (за что я тебя, заметь, не виню) ты кое-чего не заметил.

Волшебник навострил уши, но поворачиваться к Гвен не стал. Ему слишком нравилось смотреть, как при каждом отражении удара и выпаде ветер трепет волосы Мордреда.

\- Мерлин, это к тому же еще и хорошие новости, - Гвен снова потрясла волшебника за плечо на этот раз настойчивее в нетерпении открыть ему глаза. - Твой поклонник не просто умен. Он составил целый план насчет того, как легче всего отправлять к тебе подарки. И после этого они полились рекой.

Не отводя глаз от Мордреда, Мерлин наклонился к Гвен и тихо произнес:

\- Продолжай...

Когда тренировка закончилась, двое рыцарей были весьма разочарованы, заметив, что их главные зрители - Гвен и Мерлин - не обращают на них ни малейшего внимания, поглощенные разговором. На лице Гвен появилась озорная улыбка, а Мерлин выглядел радостным и встревоженным одновременно.

\- Мерлин! - крикнул Артур, отрывая друзей от обсуждений. - В мои покои. Живо!

Мерлин закатил глаза и позволил потной руке Артура обхватить его за шею.

\- Хочу тебе кое-что показать, - громко сообщил Артур.

Мерлин побледнел. Неужели Артур тогда всерьез говорил об оранжевых мантиях в полоску?

Волшебник позволил вести себя в сторону королевских покоев и выгнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на Гвен. Увидев, что та говорит с Лансом, Мерлин хотел усмехнуться, но тут его взгляд встретился со взглядом Мордреда. С печально опущенными уголками губ друид смотрел, как король уводит мага к замку.

Мерлин хотел ответить Мордреду ободряющей улыбкой, но Артур щелкнул его по макушке и спросил:

\- Ну, как тебе мой сегодняшний бой? Новые тренировки пошли мне на пользу, верно?

В тот момент Мерлин забыл о тайном поклоннике и планах, которые они настроили с Гвен. Волшебник открыл рот, чтобы ответить королю остроумным замечанием.

* * *

Когда Гвен предложила не спать и проследить за зеленой коровой, Мерлин и представить не мог, во что превратиться его жизнь. Тем не менее, волшебник радовался тому, что его не коснулся еще больший бред. Да, слава богу, Артур не снабдил его оранжево-полосатыми мантиями. Вместо этого король великодушно подарил Мерлину новое оборудование для лаборатории, которое маг расставить еще не успел. Не успел потому, что в ту же ночь они с Гвен решили воплотить свой план в жизнь. Решили ночевать в комнате Мерлина. Правда ночевкой это можно было назвать со скипом, поскольку комната быстро наполнилась смехом, приколами и прочим баловством. К тому же хотя бы один из них все равно должен был бодрствовать.

Гвен и Мерлин залезли под одеяло, притворившись спящими, но Муудред вышла из покоев волшебника лишь на рассвете. Подавляя зевоту, заговорщики последовали за ней и вскоре обнаружили, что корова направляется к конюшням.

 _"Нам повезло, что у незнакомца и Муудред сегодня есть для меня подарок"_ , - подумал Мерлин и от мысли о встрече с таинственным поклонником почувствовал головокружение.

Они спрятались за кустами, и Мерлин задумался о том, как же его фанаты умудряются проделывать подобное постоянно. Конечно ему тоже приходилось следить за людьми, но для этого всегда была веская причина! Хмм... Сидеть в кустах было определенно неудобно, к тому же утро выдалось темным и холодным. Пейзаж тоже не особо радовал.

Как раз когда у Мерлина почти закончилось терпение, Гвен открыла рот, чтобы ахнуть, и волшебник поспешно накрыл его рукой. К Муудред медленно приближалась человеческая фигура. В руках незнакомец держал небольшой предмет.

 _"Гвен права. Он очень умен"_ , - подумал Мерлин, когда человек подошел ближе. Последний благоразумно скрыл лицо капюшоном своей черной мантии. Мерлина это слегка расстроило, но по крайней мере теперь они знали, что незнакомец строен и высок да к тому же умеет обращаться с волшебными коровами...

Наверное, именно в тот момент Мерлин осознал, как отвратительно они с Гвен ведут себя. Иначе объяснить свою опрометчивость (которая обычно являлась отличительной чертой Артура) он не мог. Возможно, ему просто захотелось ощутить себя успешным детективом, а не сумасшедшим фанатом.

Мерлин сам не понял, как выскочил из кустов и закричал:

\- Эй ты! Стой!

Вспугнутый незнакомец тут же бросился прочь, а приготовленная посылка упала на землю. Муудред издала грозное мычание и бросилась наперерез Мерлину, перекрывая ему путь. Незнакомец же сумел ускользнуть и от Гвен, которая расставила руки в попытке поймать его, но в итоге потеряла равновесие и упала на землю. Мерлин печально смотрел вслед убегающей фигуре, лишенный возможности обойти упрямую корову, которая продолжала мычать и в зеркальном отражении повторяла его шаги.

Когда незнакомец скрылся из виду, корова отошла с дороги, и Мерлин бросился к Гвен, чтобы помочь ей подняться на ноги.

На безмолвный, но вполне понятный вопрос Мерлина, Гвен лишь отрицательно помотала головой. Пока они отряхивали друг друга, Мерлин переживал очередную волну разочарования.

\- Смотри, тут очередной подарок для тебя! - сказала Гвен, видя удрученное лицо друга.

С мягкой ободряющей улыбкой Гвен подвела Мерлина к посылке.

\- Ну же, давай посмотрим, что внутри.

Мерлин открыл маленькую коробку, и печаль как рукой сняло. Внутри лежало несколько пакетиков с редкими семенами полезных трав и растений. Для Мерлина и всего Камелота они были бесценны.

Мерлин прочитал записку и улыбнулся. Рядом так же радостно улыбалась Гвен.

 _"Если я посею в твоей голове семена неких мыслей, ты примешь их, позволишь им расцвести?"_

* * *

Мерлин создавал дождевые облачка над горшками с посаженными семенами. Увы, выходили они слишком уж серыми. Несмотря на свой ярко-зеленый окрас, серой казалась и Муудред. Коровка удобно расположилась на кровати и тихо помукивала, пытаясь зажевать красивые подушки. И поскольку Муудред была так же угрюма, как и сам Мерлин, сгонять ее волшебник не решался. Вот только, в отличие от Муудред, Мерлин был вынужден улыбаться. Роль придворного мага обязывала строго придерживаться определенного образа. У людей не должно появляться ни малейшего ощущения, что в дела в Камелоте идут негладко. Конечно, переживания Мерлина касались его одного, однако все люди склонны зачастую смотреть на ситуацию под неправильным углом. К тому же Мерлин не хотел зацикливаться на своих проблемах. Хотя люди все равно говорили о нем и его тайном поклоннике… так как же ему перестать думать об этом человеке? С тех пор как они с Гвен решили устроить засаду, прошло уже полторы недели. После этого подарки приходить перестали, и каждый раз, не находя очередной посылки, Мерлин впадал в уныние. Муудред тоже чувствовала себя подавлено, поэтому Мерлин ее ни о чем не спрашивал… не то чтобы ему когда-либо доводилось задавать вопросы коровам...

Мерлин почувствовал, как Айсуза обвил его ноги, и улыбнулся. Нагнувшись, он взял дракончика на руки.

– Посмотри сюда, Айсуза! – Мерлин потерся щекой о гладкую чешую. – Здесь вырастет босвеллия. Тебе она обязательно понравится, потому что босвеллия сильнее других растений связана с элементом огня.

Айсуза радостно прокурлыкал и изрыгнул язычок пламени. Притом достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не повредить растение. Несмотря на мнение Артура, дурачком дракон отнюдь не был.

Тем временем Мерлин продолжал:

– А здесь у нас вырастет незаменимый спасатель.

Айсуза начал вырываться из рук, чуть не сбив горшок с растением, и Мерлин со смехом опустил его вниз к игрушкам. Вздохнув, маг вышел из своих покоев и направился к башне в западной части замка. День подходил к концу, и солнце стремительно катилось к горизонту. Самое время отправиться к любимому месту для размышлений. Хотелось воздуха.

Забравшись в промежуток меж зубцами башни, Мерлин свесил ноги наружу и вдохнул прохладный воздух. Здесь в вышине, где ветер дул в лицо, он всегда чувствовал себя дома. Мерлину не терпелось дождаться дня, когда Айсуза достаточно окрепнет для полетов на большой высоте, ведь тогда они смогут летать вместе. Было забавно прокатиться вдвоем на Килгарре, пока старый мудрый дракон рассказывал им истории предков. Мерлин успокаивал маленького дракончика, когда тот загрустил, оттого что пока не может достать облаков. Уже скоро. Нужно лишь подрасти и окрепнуть, а с этим торопиться нельзя. Требуется время и терпение. Точно как с семенами в горшках или мыслями в голове.

Со вздохом Мерлин смотрел за стайкой улетавших на юг птиц. Ему вдруг захотелось превратиться в одну из них и тоже улететь. Тогда бы ему не пришлось мучиться своими мыслями, он бы чувствовал себя легким как перышко.

Неужели он отпугнул своего поклонника? Неужели тот больше никогда не появится? Никогда не сознается в своих действиях и просто обо всем забудет? Неужели этот человек просто исчезнет, оставив его в таком подвешенном состоянии? Оставит его сохнут по тому, с кем он даже не может встретиться?

Желудок тут же свело, и Мерлину стало горько от мысли, что возможно все это и правда лишь проделки Морганы, которая хотела над ним посмеяться. Волшебник яростно пнул ногой воздух, не свалившись с башни лишь благодаря поддержавшей его магии. Но в самом деле… неужели его поклонник действительно просто исчезнет? Исчезнет и никогда не объявится вновь?

Когда рядом появилась чья-то голова, от шока Мерлин чуть не подпрыгнул. Однако Верховный маг уже давно пребывал в настолько гармоничных отношениях со своей магией и Миром вокруг, что мог чувствовать все окружающее, людей и особенно волшебных созданий. Поэтому он ярко ощутил магию Мордреда, направлявшегося к башне замка. На самом деле магия друида чувствовалась всегда, всегда держалась где-то в подсознании, в глубине. Мерлин чувствовал Мордреда постоянно…

Поэтому, продолжая глядеть в небо, волшебник медленно произнес:

– Боже, я рад тому, что ты не выпрыгнул из-за угла с безумным криком: «А вот и Мордред!»

Мерлин услышал, как друид усмехнулся, и ему захотелось повернуться к нему, чтобы увидеть хотя бы чье-то счастливое лицо. Однако волшебник этого не сделал. Не было сил. Мерлину очень не нравилось быть таким угрюмым и тоскливым.

Друид как ни в чем ни бывало сел рядом.

– Я всегда представлял, что упав с высоты, ты обратишься в птицу и улетишь или исчезнешь в золотом облачке.

Мерлин улыбнулся. Мордред был прав. Он бы так и сделал. Волшебник вспомнил, как он проделывал подобное в последний раз. Это было очень давно, около двух лет назад, когда они с Артуром стремились объединить Альбион. В это невероятно тяжелое время, в первый год восстановления магии Мордред постоянно был рядом. Конечно, ему – Эмрису – незыблемую поддержку оказывали все создания магии, такие как катары и друиды. Однако именно Мордред, являясь первым рыцарем-магом Камелота, находился непосредственно рядом, помогал, участвовал, ободрял. Оба знали, что в тот переходный период друид был для Мерлина бесценен. Поэтому рядом с Мордредом ему всегда становилось так легко, приятно и спокойно. Присутствие Мордреда отвлекало Мерлина от бесконечных обязанностей.

Два мага бок о бок сражались против тысяч и тысяч воинов армии короля Лота. Когда они попали в окружение, Мордред тщетно пытался вывести наступающих солдат из строя совмещенным искусством меча и магии. Однако Мерлину не хотелось применять обычные заклятия массового поражения, сбивающего с ног ветра и оглушения. Вместо этого он превратился в золотистую дымку и, словно рой злых пчел, нападал на солдат, жалил их силой магии и оглушал любого, кто осмеливался атаковать Мордреда со спины. Позднее Мордред поведал Артуру и остальным рыцарям, что вражеских солдат бросила на колени скорее не сила, а чудесная красота магии Мерлина... Услышав от Мордреда эту похвалу, Мерлин смущенно отвел взгляд.

И сейчас, ощущая знакомую магию, Мерлин чувствовал, как начинает бурлить его собственная. Маг подвинулся, чтобы дать Мордреду больше места. Они молча смотрели в небо и наблюдали за жизнью замка далеко внизу. От близости родственной магии Мордреда Мерлин прикрыл глаза.

\- В последнее время твоя магия почти не ощущалась, - тихо произнес Мордред.

\- Ммм... - глядя в небо, промычал Мерлин.

\- Это все из-за тайного поклонника? - осторожно уточнил друид.

\- О нем больше ничего не слышно, - мрачно ответил Мерлин. Он смущенно провел рукой по волосам и пробурчал: - Теперь весь замок говорит об этом за моей спиной.

\- Да, - кивнул друид. - Я даже слышал, что самые ярые из твоих поклонников написали этому человеку письма с обещаниями скорой смерти, однако так и не решили, кому же их отправлять, - задумавшись о чем-то своем Мордред содрогнулся, но заметив, что Мерлин все так же апатичен ко всему, встревоженно спросил: - Ты ведь не из-за этого расстроен? Уверен, у тебя и без него полно поклонников.

В голосе друида чувствовалось непонятное напряжение, и Мерлину это не понравилось.

\- Ох, и о ком же ты говоришь? - с горечью ответил Мерлин. - Может, о сэре Эверетте, который поджег себя? Это был полный провал.

Несмотря ни на что, волшебники рассмеялись, а затем Мордред, пристально глядя на Мерлина, спросил:

\- Разве ты больше не получал подарков? Скажем, от какого-нибудь тайного любовника?

\- Когда бы у меня нашлось время на тайного любовника? - со скептическим видом поинтересовался Мерлин и добавил: - Единственное, что я недавно получил, это шлепок по руке от поварихи, когда я пытался стянуть у нее жареного цыпленка для Айсузы и Муудред.

\- Хотя, - произнес Мерлин после некоторых раздумий, - Артур постоянно пытается всучить мне свои ужасные тряпки, потому что я якобы должен соответствующе выглядеть. Но это не в счет. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он перестал.

Мерлин поймал взгляд Мордреда, глаза которого по непонятной причине вдруг заискрились. Не зная, как это расценивать, Мерлин продолжал жаловаться:

\- У него ужаснейший вкус в одежде! А я люблю свои шейные платки!

Друид сдавленно усмехнулся и коснулся красного платка, который Мерлин получил от тайного поклонника.

\- Мне тоже нравятся твои платки, - признался Мордред, перебирая пальцами ткань. - Они тебе идут.

Мерлин отвернулся и, глядя в небо, воскликнул:

\- Я _хочу_ , чтобы у меня был тайный любовник! Это бы скрасило мою жизнь, ведь я только и делаю, что работаю, работаю, работаю. Было бы весело скрываться ото всех, как раньше. А Артур пытается меня от этого отговорить.

Мерлин снова повернулся к друиду и щелкнул того по носу, на что Мордред только улыбнулся.

\- Да, - ответил он, продолжая играть с шарфом Мерлина, - в тайном любовнике есть одно преимущество: он не сможет петь тебе ужасные серенады на людях. Я до сих пор не могу забыть леди Мееру.

Они оба рассмеялись, и Мерлин почувствовал себя еще радостнее, чем тогда, когда рассказывал Гвен о волшебных яблоках.

\- За мной еще никогда так красиво не ухаживали, - со вздохом признался Мерлин. - Все присланные подарки, за исключением первого письма, были просто великолепны.

Мерлин смущенно уставился на мысы своих ботинок.

Но, поскольку Мордред уже спасал его от грусти, он продолжил:

\- Мне никогда прежде не хотелось так сильно встретиться с тайным поклонником. Прежде, получая анонимные послания, мне казалось, что я просто _обязан_ отблагодарить адресанта. Но этот человек... Я действительно искренне хочу с ним встретиться.

Мордред мягко улыбнулся, а Мерлин продолжал:

\- Я посадил присланные семена и веду дневник их роста с помощью подаренной книги. Понимаешь? Эти подарки были для меня _полезными_!

\- Ты говорил, что надежда есть всегда, нужно только поискать, - ответил Мордред, и Мерлин тут же поднял на него просветленный взгляд. - Прошло всего полторы недели. Возможно, твой поклонник просто был занят.

Мерлин улыбнулся с благодарностью, но все же недоверчиво протянул:

\- Возможно...

\- Ну же! - Мордред дружески пихнул Мерлина в плечо. - Хватить хандрить! Я точно знаю, что этот человек не сможет долго без тебя обходиться. Ты слишком притягателен!

\- Я не хандрю! - Мерлин слегка покраснел и смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Докажи, - тут же ответил Мордред. - Поужинай со мной. Потом мы можем сходить в лес и поиграть с магией.

Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся заботливому друиду и принял его протянутую руку. Вместе они направились в покои Мордреда, чтобы поужинать и устроить ночь магии. Серое облако грусти и жалости к себе наконец рассеялось, и Мерлин почувствовал облегчение.

* * *

Ночь прошла восхитительно. Мерлин и Мордред приятно провели время, беседуя за ужином, а затем отправились в лес, где развлекались созданием растений. Волшебники от души веселились и дурачились, пока вокруг, тем временем, распускались доселе невиданные цветы. Отпустив свою магию, позволив ей свободно парить в воздухе, Мерлин и Мордред чувствовали себя так спокойно и расслабленно, что безо всякого труда создавали новые формы жизни и раскрашивали небо яркими красками. Однако вскоре Мерлин так вымотался, что Мордреду пришлось тащить придворного мага обратно в покои и самому укладывать его в постель, хотя сам друид помнил об этом уже с трудом.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Мерлин столкнулся с таким большим количеством различных ароматов, что на секунду ему подумалось: он заснул в лесу. Вот только где-то рядом радостно мычала Муудред, и увлеченно резвился на постели Айсуза. Сердце Мерлина забилось чаще, и он открыл глаза. _Это то, о чем он подумал? На что надеялся?_

Открыв глаза, Мерлин увидел, что вся его кровать устлана дикими цветами, и с его губ сорвался радостный смех. Волшебник быстро сел в кровати и окинул цветы восхищенным взглядом. Он заозирался по сторонам в поисках записки, но ничего не нашел. Оглядывая комнату, Мерлин встретился взглядом с Муудред. Волшебник не был уверен в физической возможности подобного действия, но ему показалось, что корова пожала плечами, после чего промычала и легонько его боднула. В неверии Мерлин нервно усмехнулся, а сам стал перебирать в пальцах лежащие рядом цветы. Мерлин опустил глаза, и взгляд его оказался прикован к изящному черному цветку с оттенками красного и синего. Цветку, которого до прошлой ночи в природе не существовало. _О боже..._

Мерлин взял цветок, и пока он крутил его меж пальцев, сознание затопили воспоминания обо всех полученных подарках. Цветок восхищал плавностью перехода одного яркого цвета в другой. Разум пока что отказывался принимать, и Мерлин с пылающими щеками просто закрыл глаза.

Когда в дверь постучали, волшебник выронил цветок и буквально подскочил на кровати. _О нет! Тот самый магический почерк._ Это Мордред! И что хуже всего, Мерлин до сих пор не переодел пижаму! Нет, он явно не готов к этой встрече. В панике Мерлин прикинул, не вылезти ли ему наружу через окно. Это будет нетрудно... да-да, и в самом деле отличная идея... Однако, прежде чем Мерлин успел шевельнуться, Муудред настойчиво вытолкала его из кровати прямо к двери.

Спотыкаясь, Мерлин бросил на корову гневный взгляд.

Муудред ответила тем же.

Со вздохом волшебник обратил взор к двери. Набрал в грудь побольше воздуху и открыл. На пороге стоял Мордред, в руках он держал поднос с едой и букетиком цветов.

Друид нервно улыбнулся Мерлину, а тот не мог даже шевельнуться.

\- Могу я войти? - после долгого молчания спросил Мордред.

Не говоря ни слова, Мерлин отступил в сторону, позволяя друиду зайти в комнату. В ошеломлении Мерлин наблюдал, как Айсуза забирается на спину Муудред, и оба они выходят за дверь, причем зеленая корова напоследок бросила на волшебника строгий предупреждающий взгляд. От абсурдности происходящего Мерлин помотал головой и закрыл дверь. Он сделал небольшой шаг вперед, наблюдая, как Мордред ставит поднос с едой и поливает медом овсяную кашу. Мерлин не знал, что говорить, и, сложив на груди руки, нерешительно подошел к друиду. Мордред увлеченно занимался принесенной едой, а Мерлин не знал куда деваться. Он окинул взглядом цветы на своей кровати и вспомнил, что в этот раз к подарку не прилагалось привычной записки.

\- "Назовем тебя ирис..."? - приподняв брови, процитировал Мерлин.

\- Замолчи! - воскликнул тут же покрасневший друид.

Мерлин громко рассмеялся, в точности как рыцари, когда Гвейн прочел то любовное письмо вслух. Однако, когда Мордред отложил ложку с медом и взглянул на мага со смесью раздражения и смущения, Мерлин заставил себя заткнуться.

\- Прости, - извинился он, опустив глаза. - Когда Гвейн прочел письмо, кому же было хуже, мне или тебе?

\- Наверное тебе, - ответил Мордред. - Они ведь не знали, что письмо написал я. Хотя для меня это было довольно унизительно.

Мерлин улыбнулся и подошел ближе, размышляя вслух:

\- Ты видел все с самого начала. Как люди поголовно начали оказывать мне знаки внимания, только для того чтобы вступить со мной в брак из-за нового титула, нового положения и новой силы.

\- Твоя сила не была новой, - возразил Мордред. - Просто до этого о ней никто не знал.

Размыкая скрещенные на груди руки, Мерлин подошел еще на шаг и спросил:

\- Правда? То есть во мне тебя тоже привлекли титул, положение и сила?

Мерлин протянул руку и, едва касаясь, провел пальцами по линии подбородка друида. Улыбнулся, когда кожа Мордреда покрылась мурашками, а его дыхание стало прерывистым.

\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Мордред. - Меня привлекла красота твоей магии. Потом захватил твой тонкий юмор и доброта в твоих глазах и поступках.

\- Хммм, - улыбнулся Мерлин, а затем спросил: - И где же был этот поэтический дар, когда писалось первое письмо?

Потупив взгляд, Мордред нервно рассмеялся.

\- Не знаю, - наконец произнес он и прошептал: - Я хотел во многом признаться, хотел впечатлить тебя.

\- Ты мог рассказать мне обо всем раньше. Еще несколько лет назад... - мягко ответил Мерлин.

\- Я не знал как! - выпалил Мордред, взглянув на Мерлина и отступив назад. Одной рукой он зарылся в свои темные кудри, другой растерянно указывал на Мерлина. - И кроме того! Тогда я думал, что вы с Артуром любовники!

Мерлина затрясло от смеха. Он взглянул на печального рыцаря и глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что его хохот мало чем поможет несчастному Мордреду.

\- Мы с Артуром никогда не были и не будем любовниками, - пояснил Мерлин. - Сама мысль об этом для меня страшна. Артур - мой партнер. И не путай это понятие с "половым партнером".

Мерлин снова приблизился к рыцарю, глядя, как тот отнял руку от своих беспорядочных кучеряшек.

\- Правда? - тихо спросил Мордред.

\- Да, правда, - подтвердил Мерлин. После этих слов лицо друида просияло улыбкой, и он сделал шаг к Мерлину.

\- Мне действительно очень понравились все твои подарки. Спасибо, - произнес Мерлин. Волшебники соприкоснулись лбами, и в следующую секунду Мерлин прижался к губам Мордреда.

Друид улыбнулся, и Мерлин почувствовал это губами.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, а Мордред спросил:

\- Значит ты готов к подколам от рыцарей, разбитым сердцам разочарованных поклонников и сюсюканью от своих преданных обожателей?

\- А есть выбор? - приподняв бровь и глядя в бледно-голубые глаза друида, парировал Мерлин.

\- Терпение, - подразнил Мордред. - Сначала прочувствуй весь ужас первого варианта. Пока я не расписал нечто более зловещее.

Оба рассмеялись снова, после чего замолчали.

После продолжительной паузы Мордред спросил:

\- Или ты, возможно, захочешь от всех скрываться, устраивать тайные свидания в ночи и подтрунивать над Артуром, пытающимся понять, что же делает его придворного мага таким счастливым?

\- А кое-кто очень уверен в себе, - усмехнулся Мерлин, проводя пальцем по носу своего новоиспеченного избранника. Притворившись, что всерьез задумался над заданным вопросом, Мерлин шутливо-серьезным тоном спросил: - А свидания можно будет устраивать только ночью? Днем никаких встреч?

\- Хмм... мы все обсудим, хорошо? - ответил Мордред.

С широкой улыбкой Мерлин кивнул, чувствуя, как они снова соприкасаются лбами.

Мордред тоже улыбнулся и прошептал:

\- Когда мы выйдем на люди, я перед всем двором спою тебе серенаду.

\- Ты не посмеешь! - полугрозно воскликнул Мерлин, и его плечи снова затряслись от смеха.

\- Неужели? - усмехнулся Мордред, в его глазах плясали черти. Он вскинул подбородок и приподнял брови, продолжая дразнить: - И как же ты планируешь мне помешать?

Мерлин сделал то единственное, о чем сейчас думал и чего так страстно желал. Сократив и без того мизерное расстояние между ними, он прижался к губам Мордреда, чувствуя его улыбку, и улыбнулся сам. Поцелуй стал более глубоким, и Мерлин думал о том, что это начало безумно счастливых, возмутительно сладких и счастливо-долгих отношений.


End file.
